creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Why Daddy?
Daddy pulled out the knife and watched her fall to the ground. But instantly, his face changed from triumph to regret. Then he started sobbing. Weeks later, Daddy decided to go to Carry’s grave. Just as he placed the white rosebuds, a hand snatched his wrist and used it as an anchor to pull herself out. She stared at him, blue eyes blazing, and wailed in a shrill voice, ”Why Daddy?!” Daddy screamed and struggled to let go, but Carry laughed hysterically. She yanked him closer, and he felt a pop in his shoulder. ”Why?” she hissed. Daddy didn’t answer. After shrieking in laughter for a second and then snapping his finger, Carry screamed, ”Why!? I ask you a simple question and you... don’t... answer! So, I will ask again! Why did you kill me!?” ”I’m sorry! I’m sorry...” he whimpered. And with that, Carry let go. And like the fool he was, Daddy believed that she was in peace. Weeks later, he went to Mommy’s grave. Laying down the flowers, he passed Carry’s grave. The hand reached out and pulled his foot towards the stone. Daddy wailed in terror and Carry pulled him closer. This time, she was in her five-year-old form. “I forgive you, Daddy!” she shrieked and laughed hysterically. “I forgive you!” Daddy was paralyzed in fear and Carry‘s mouth stretched grotesquely wide into a sinister smile. But the sides of the smile... they were cut. That’s why the smile looked so terrible. And Carry laughed at Daddy’s horrified expression. Her bone-like arms grasped his throat. ”We can be together, Daddy! We miss you so much!” she cackled. Carry pulled him towards the grave. ”Together, Daddy! Again! As a family!” She laughed manically. Daddy grabbed a piece of glass from the ground and stabbed into her wrist, but no wound appeared. But Carry still let out a bloodcurdling shriek, and Daddy noticed the blood flowing from her chest wound he had made all those years ago. “You killed me again, Daddy!” she screeched. But she wasn’t sad. She wasn’t mad. She was laughing shrilly, and with that, she disappeared. Daddy was terrified. He went to live in a senior center, and he swore never to go near the grave again. It had been years. Daddy never saw Carry since that day. He had moved to a nicer house with a caretaker. But vengeance never ends until it is fulfilled. Daddy had found the basement on the first of April. April Fool’s Day. And when he turned on the lights, he met a horrifying sight. Carry’s body, with her limbs scattered everywhere. His wife’s headless body in a guillotine. And worst of all, his stillborn daughter, the one who died in the hospital with his wife, pinned to the wall. The baby’s eyes were gone. A knife pierced her neck and pinned her to the wall. And her face. Blood was pouring from her eye sockets, and a smile, just like the one that Carry was wearing that day Daddy had “killed” her again, was carved into her face. But upon further examination, Carry and her mother’s faces were the same. Empty eye sockets. Carved smiles. Seconds later, Daddy’s caretaker walked in. ”I see you’ve found my little trick. Happy April Fool’s Day! Like it?” she asked. Daddy stared in horror. ”Who are you? How could you do such a thing?” Suddenly, his caretaker‘s face convulsed. “You don’t like it?” she asked, pouting. Her face was rippling. And suddenly, her voice changed to a shrill tone. “Why not, Daddy?” And Daddy was staring into the face of his daughter, Carry, again. Then Daddy saw the basement walls, the bodies, everything disappear. And then he found them in a forest. With a gravestone. ”But it’s okay, Daddy. I forgive you. And now, I want us to be together again!” She laughed and pulled him into the ground. ”Together, Daddy, together!” she shrilled, repeating it over and over until the words were imprinted into his brain. ”Together!” she screamed. Blackness was crowding his mind. ”AS A FAMILY!” she shrieked and laughed hysterically. And just before his mind faded into darkness, Carry leaned over and whispered, ”But since you don’t want us to be together, I guess I don’t really forgive you.” _____________________________________________________________________________ Hi guys. If this is a bad pasta, then well... my bad. Sorry. That’s all I can say. If this is like an okay pasta or like a valid pasta, just delete this part. If it’s bad, then well delete the whole pasta. If it’s bad, please tell me why. If it’s good, well then thx for keeping it up. Category:Ghosts Category:Dismemberment